


King of the Dinosaurs

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: It was as if he didn't understand the concept of 'shut up'.





	King of the Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween 2013 fic I'm moving over preempting Tumblr's demise.
> 
> From a prompt.

If you were to describe Damian Wayne, you might say he’s mighty, a fierce warrior, strong, clever, handsome, clearly the right candidate to be Batman if Father would just give me the mantle already!  Well, maybe you’d shorten that last bit, but in any case, you would never, not  _ever_  describe Damian Wayne as…

cute.

And yet, here he was, dressed in a scale costume of a T-Rex (the most fearsome of the dinosaurs, certainly the king) in the main hall of Wayne Manor, being fawned and cooed over by society women.  They used words like “cute”, “precious”, “adorable”, and “what a delight!”, “isn’t he a treasure?”, and other sorts of simpering nonsense.  All of this would be tolerable, to a degree, if they weren’t constantly being egged on by Grayson.

“Isn’t he just he just the most?” Grayson said, wrapping an arm tight around Damian, pulling him close.  "He’s the most ferocious dinosaur I’ve ever seen in my life.  Nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw him coming down the stairs earlier.  I thought I was under attack!“

Damian grumbled, unable to get free of Grayson’s hold in the bulky costume.  ”Shut up, Grayson.”

"I’m pretty sure it’s his favorite holiday.  He’s been practicing to get into this role for the past month!”

“Shut  _up_ , Grayson.”

He just kept smiling.  ”You should hear his roar!  He’s got the best T-Rex roar in the world.  Ask him to roar.”

He was starting to think Grayson didn’t understand the concept of “shut up.”  Damian straightened as much as he could in Grayson’s death grip, looking imperiously up at the surrounding partygoers.  ”The king of the dinosaurs does not just roar on command, Grayson.  He’s a majestic beast, not a circus elephant.”

Grayson beamed.  ”He needs a reason to roar!  Isn’t that just precious?  He’s so  _cute_!”

That did it.

Everyone in attendance got to hear the little T-Rex’s roar as he attacked his older brother.  Somehow, Grayson just kept laughing.


End file.
